Escalating Affections: Shorts
by Veneficus21
Summary: Based of my mains story "Escalating Affections," Short stories lovecom stories between Hayate and Hinagiku.
1. A cold?

Hey, yo, check this out. It's shorts stories based on my story _"Escalating Affections."_ Usually these stories won't pull too many elements from the story, if I do I will make it clear before hand. Many of these stories will pull elements from tv, manga, and my real life situations. So if anything seems familiar... just roll with it. The way I'm figuring it, this is going to be updated weekly or bi-weekly. Because to be honest I wrote this from scratch in 20 minutes.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Episode 1: A cold?<strong>_

"Kuchu!" Hayate glanced at Hinagiku as she held her nose. Slowly a smirk, usually owned by the cat-eyed girl, crept on to his face.

"That was quite cute, Hinagiku. Have you caught a cold?" His smile was beaming so brightly that Hinagiku almost ignored his words.

"N-No, it's just some allergies." She turned around as she rubbed her nose. Her face began to burn red along with her nose. Showing her embarrassing side to Hayate was something neither party was used to. "I'm not dumb enough to catch a cold."

"But aren't allergies rare in winter? There's no pollen" Said Hayate, whose smile lost no steam in Hinagiku's defense.

"People still have allergies in- Kuchu!" She caught her nose with both of her hands this time.

"... what was that?" His smile upgraded to a blinding glare.

"I said that people still get aller- Kuchu! Kuchu!" Hinagiku's face started to blend with her hair as her blush bloomed through out. Her eyes darted down as she avoided his gaze.

"... I'm sorry I couldn't hear that." The roles were reversed and he was going to take the advantage.

"Mou... I SAID THA- Kuchu! Kuchu!" Her eyes began to tear up with the continuous sneezing. She squeezed her eyes shut to stop the tears, but more importantly to avoid meeting his eyes.

"Hinagiku..."

She threw her arms down in frustration, "I DON'T HAVE A-"

"Here." She opened her eyes to a cup of tea. She glanced up to see Hayate change from teasing smile to caring one. Contemplating for a moment, she took the cup and sipped it slowly.

"...I think... I may have... caught a cold." Taking another sip of tea.

* * *

><p>This is a lot easier to write than the main story, mainly because it's easy to write these two. Honestly, one of the reason's I've been putting of the main story is that it's rather hard for me to write the "Idiot Trio" in character. Please review, critique, and give me your thoughts. <span>Did you like it, should I do more of these, was this too short for a short, should I stick to the main story? Also someone help me come up with a better title than "Escalating Affectons: Shorts"<span>


	2. Family Restaurant

_**Chapter 2: Family Restaurant**_

It was hard for Hayate to keep calm. Although for anyone else this would just be an ordinary dinner with his friend and her mother at a family restaurant. But all Hayate's experiences with family restaurants alway involved dine and dashes. So it wasn't that out of the ordinary that he was constantly looking around to make sure that there were no policemen in the area.

"Would you calm down?" Hinagiku place her hand on top of his shoulder. "This is just a simple dinner." She handed him a menu. "Okaa-san just wanted to do something nice for us tonight. There is no dining and dashing. So just pick whatever you want okay?" She gave him her delighted smile as she shifted further into the booth. Hayate followed her example and slid in next to her, glancing across to Motoko.

"I was just too lazy to cook tonight." She said, tilting her head slightly.

* * *

><p>Afterwards the meal was served and eaten.<p>

"So Hayate," Motoko asked, "What do you think is better when eating with your lover?" Hayate almost spit out his drink with the sudden bluntness of her question. "Sitting next to them or across from them? He swallowed hard in an attempt to calm himself as he slyly glanced over at Hinagiku.

"I guess I would say sitting next to them. Then you could do things like... hold hands... and things." Hayate began to look straight up as his face began to set a blaze. Likewise Hinagiku began to look straight down at her drink as her face began to burn up from Hayate's response.

"I guess you're right that make sense." She laid down her purse. "I'll be right back, I have to use the ladies room." She stood up, smile and all, and walked away. After a short silence Hinagiku decided to break the awkwardness.

"Y-You know, you don't have to respond to her questions..." She said looking at him out of the corner of her eye.

"I really didn't mind."

"Well, I did a bit. It's weird how you can say such embarrassing-" Hinagiku laid her elbow on her coaster, slipping to the side. In an effort to catch her Hayate slid to his side, but it was all for naught as the two of them fell onto the bench, their chests colliding together. At was a bit awkward as there to blush filled face came within an inch of each other.

"I-I'm sorry about that, I just... slipped." She said, her arms on his chest.

"No, it's alright." It was hard for him to process what happened, especially with their faces so close. Despite them realizing the situation, the two stayed in the same spot, for what seemed to be an eternity for Hayate.

"My, so this is what you meant by other things, Hayate-kun?" Motoko slowly walked to the other side of the both and picked up her purse. She winked at the two, who were in shock at the moment, and briskly walked outside the store. A moment passed before Hinagikku jumped off of Hayate chasing after her mom, yelling, "Wait, you're misunderstanding the situation!"

Hayate slowly sat up and cleared his throat. He calmly left the booth and began to depart from the store. But before he could make it to the door a hand clamped onto his shoulder.

"You wouldn't be thinking of leaving without paying you check, customer-san" A waitress whose smile was darker than the night locked onto his pitiful eyes.

"O-Of course not." Hayate's wallet became much lighter that day.

* * *

><p><strong>I'll try writing more from now on, especially this story.<strong>

**p.s. Follow me on twitter? KoiVene**


End file.
